The Shadowbolts Meets 2D
by Octoberguy90
Summary: The Shadowbolts meets Gorillaz member, 2D, and they get some entertainment from him.


It is a lovely day in the city of Canterlot and the Shadowbolts, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, and Indigo Zap are walking down the street with stuck-up looks on their faces carrying their backpacks on their backs coming from school. They pass by a park until they heard the sound of a guitar playing. They stopped and looked and saw a lanky guy with blue hair, black eyes, a grayish blue jacket that's zipped up with a pocket on the right side of the jacket (_his_ right) with a thick, red vertical stripe on it, a small picture of the number '23'—which is white—above the pocket and on both sides on the shoulder part of the jacket, the sleeves of the jacket each have a thick, red stripe outlined with thin, white stripes on them, and light brown pants. It is Gorillaz singer, 2D, and he's sitting at a picnic table facing outward playing an electric guitar that's connected to a portable amplifier that's on the seat. He is playing _"Starshine"_; one of his hits. The Shadowbolts smiled and they all begin to approach him. Once they stopped in front of him, 2D notices the girls standing in front of him and he stops playing and smiles.

**2D:** Hello there.

**Lemon:** That was some good music you was playing there.

**2D:** Well, thanks. I appreciate it.

**Lemon:** Are you, like, in a band or something?

**2D:** As a matter of fact I am.

**Lemon:** Cool.

**2D:** I'm from a band called 'Gorillaz'.

**Lemon:** Not a bad name for a band.

**2D:** Thanks.

**Sugarcoat:** We know some girls that are in a band; they call themselves the Rainbooms.

**2D:** Nice. Maybe I could jam with them one day.

**Sugarcoat:** Yeah, maybe.

**2D:** Would any of you girls like to hear me play one of my hit songs?

**Lemon:** Oh, yeah!

**Sugarcoat:** Absolutely.

**Sunny:** Sure.

**Sour:** Of course.

**Indigo:** We love to.

**2D:** Great. I'm just gonna sing part of it, I'm not gonna sing the whole thing.

2D begins playing the guitar, playing _"5/4"_.

**2D:** This is one of my earliest hits.  
(sings)  
_Magic for me  
__Magic make no sound  
__It good for me  
__It good for me underground_

The Shadowbolts are nodding their heads to the music.

**2D:** (continues singing)  
_Magic on me  
__Really got me down  
__Invade the city  
__It make my heart beat no sound  
__Beat no sound  
__Beat no sound  
__Beat no sound  
__Beat no sound  
__Beat no sound_

_And let me tell myself  
__Tell on  
__She turned my dad on  
__She turned my dad on  
D__ad on  
D__ad on!_

(guitar loop)

2D stops playing. The Shadowbolts applaud.

**Lemon:** Bravo!

**Sugarcoat:** Outstanding.

**Sunny:** Great.

**Sour:** Wonderful!

**Indigo:** Not bad.

**2D:** Thank you, thank you.

**Lemon:** So, what's your name?

**2D:** 2D.

**Lemon:** Cool name.

**2D:** Thanks. Well, my real name is Stuart... Stuart Pot.

**Lemon:** Oh.

**2D:** But you can call me '2D'.

**Lemon:** OK... 2D.

**2D:** How about _you_ girls? What are _your_ names?

**Lemon:** My name's Lemon Zest.

**Sugarcoat:** I'm Sugarcoat.

**Sunny:** I'm Sunny Flare.

**Sour:** (does a little curtsey) I'm Sour Sweet.

**Indigo:** (points at herself with her thumb) And I'm Indigo Zap. We came from a school called Crystal Prep Academy, where we are called 'The Shadowbolts'; that's our team name.

**2D:** Interesting. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

**Lemon:** Well, thanks for the entertainment. We should be going now.

**2D:** OK. Take care.

**Lemon:** Oh wait, before we go, could we have your autograph?

**2D:** Sure.

2D takes out a pen from his jacket pocket. The Shadowbolts unzipped their backpacks and they took out their journals and they all held them open in front of 2D. 2D writes his name inside each of the girls' journals.

**Shadowbolts:** Thanks.

**2D:** You're welcome.

2D puts the pen back into his jacket pocket. The Shadowbolts closed their journals and they put them back into their backpacks and zipped them up, then they put their backpacks back on their backs and they all start to leave.

**Lemon: **(as she and the others wave at 2D) See ya. Hopefully we'll meet again someday.

**2D: **(waves) Yeah, hopefully. Bye.

2D resumes playing the guitar.

The Shadowbolts left the park and they continued walking down the street.

**Lemon:** (about 2D) Man, that guy played awesome.

**Indigo:** (after hearing Lemon's comment) Totally. He also sang good too.

**Sour:** (sighs dreamily) (places a hand on her chest) That song of his made my heart melt.

**Sunny:** I gotta say, he's not a bad musician.

**Sugarcoat:** (after hearing Sunny's comment) Can't argue with that.


End file.
